A headlight for a vehicle having a housing, wherein LED modules are mounted on the inside of the housing, is known from DE 10 2007 061 304 A1. The LED modules emit light in the direction of a reflector, wherein LED modules are arranged equally distributed on the circumference of the housing at a distance from the central axis of the headlight. The reflector is divided into four reflector segments and each LED module emits light into an allocated reflector segment. The housing for accommodating the LED modules is manufactured from a metallic material in order to enable good thermal conduction, since LED modules have strong heat generation, so that the heat can be discharged via the housing. For this purpose, the housing has external cooling ribs in order to further improve the thermal removal. The LED modules are disadvantageously accommodated directly in the housing, so that a replacement of the LED is complicated or not even possible. In addition, the cooling ribs arranged externally on the circumference of the housing can be disadvantageous. The LED modules usually have to be adjusted in order to occupy the correct position across from the reflector segments, wherein an adjustment of the LED modules is not possible using the arrangement shown.
DE 10 2008 011 647 A1 shows an additional headlight for a vehicle with a housing, and LED modules are mounted on holding blocks which are mounted in the housing of the headlight. Due to the arrangement of the holding blocks in the housing of the headlight, only a poor thermal removal is possible, and the adjustment of the LED modules with regard to the reflector segments is more complicated or not even possible. Disadjustment can result, in particular during shock loads of the headlight, as no direct coupling is provided between the holding block and the reflector.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to create a headlight for a vehicle, by means of which the disadvantages of the previously described prior art are surmounted and the LED modules have an improved arrangement.
This problem is solved proceeding from a headlight for a vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1 in connection with the characterizing features. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are indicated in the dependent claims.